


Fragile

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Comfort Sex, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: It shouldn’t really work, but it does somehow. They manage.





	Fragile

It’s fine. It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s—

He’s cradled between her thighs as he thrusts into her. It shouldn’t really work, but it does somehow. They manage. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Janet murmurs.

“I know,” Michael says.

He kisses her because that’s what feels natural, even if the idea of doing so used to confuse him. Janet is familiar and comforting. She’s his _friend_.

“That feels good,” she says.

“I don’t…”

He looks her in the eye, unsure of what he even did. It was hard to tell since she wasn’t even human. He tries to repeat himself, hoping that he does it again in a way that pleases her.

“ _That_.”

Michael nods. Sure, yeah, that worked for him. If it made Janet happy, it made him happy. He keeps doing it until her body contracts around him. He takes that as a good sign. It feels good to him too.

“Janet?”

Janet shakes her head. Her eyes are closed.

“Later. Just don’t stop.”

Fair enough.

Janet gasps.

“Michael,” she says urgently.

“I’m here, I’m here,” he says.

He hopes it’s the right thing to say. It _sounds_ right.

Her fingers curl into his shoulder blades, and her heels dig into his back. Michael keeps moving until she cries out. It feels so good.

Michael hides his face in her neck, suddenly embarrassed that she might see the look of love and need on his face. He feels like he’s close too, so he keeps moving until, suddenly—

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“I think so.”

“Me too.”

There’s a silence, then, where neither of them quite knows what to say.

“I love you, Janet.”

She gives him a sad smile.

“You’re sweet,” she says and takes his hand in hers.

Something in Michael’s chest hurts, but he smiles back at her anyway.

It’s fine. It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s—


End file.
